The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for the editing of multimedia and other streams.
There is an increased desire for users to create and share multimedia content. The popularity of video sharing sites such as Youtube™, Vimeo™, and the like allows videos created by users to be shared all over the world. This is similarly true in the world of audio sharing sites, such as Soundcloud™, Spotify™, and the like, as well as the ability to share audio via video sharing sites—the result is that multimedia in the form of either audio or video or a combination of the two is increasingly popular.
The creation of multimedia content can be a time-consuming and complicated task. The creation of movies and other videos often involve the creation of many shorter video clips joined together to form a coherent narrative. This can be done on the fly, such as in live broadcasts (e.g., the nightly news broadcast or a live sporting events), or it can be done “off-line” through the use of editing.
In the more distant past, the editing of movies involved the physical cutting and splicing together of physical pieces of film. As technology became more sophisticated, editing moved to the world of computers, to the current standard, non-linear editing. In non-linear editing (“NLE”), various clips are “captured” (imported into a computer system) and brought into the NLE software and is edited using a variety of techniques. Using an NLE, an “editor” (the person in charge of editing the movie) is able to manipulate the start and end point of each clip, apply transitions, add titles, and manage different audio and video tracks, and the like in order to create a finished product. Exemplary NLE video systems include Adobe Premiere™, Apple Final Cut Pro™, Avid Media Composer™, Sony Vegas™, and Windows Movie Maker™ Exemplary audio editing systems include Ableton Live™, Adobe Audition™ Garageband™, and Pro Tools™.
While the use of NLE software has made it easier for a user to edit video and other multimedia clips, the process can still be time consuming and difficult. To create a video, an editor might need to view every clip that was shot, select the best “take” to use in the final video, trim the take to the proper length, add titles, and edit/add appropriate audio to accompany the video. Although the above described situation specifically refers to video production, it should be understood that many of the same situations also occur when editing audio-only files.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an automated approach in which videos and/or other multimedia clips can be choreographed and edited.